Kiran's Grand Vacation
by alexa005
Summary: When Kiran and the Eleven Heroes that he chose for his Grand Vacation came to their destination, he didn't know that there are more shenanigans that will ensure than back in the Order of Heroes. Can he have a peace of mind on his vacation? Rated T for swearing (inspired by ' Plight of the Lycian Army' by MetaDash. Spin off to Kiran's list)
1. Arrival

**This is the spin off of Kiran's list so enjoy this first chapter of Kiran's Grand Vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo while the characters that will mention here are belong to their respective owner. I only wrote this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors.**

 **Third: This is inspired by the fic "Plight of the Lycian Army" by MetaDash with permission from the author.**

 **Fourth: 4th wall breaking, swearing, gayness overload (blame Ike; he's OOC in this fic) and ... mentions of Hector.**

* * *

Attention heroes! We are now in the Nexus and Blizzard world. So, get your best swimsuits and join the fun under the blazing sun. But before you hit the beach, I already given you some do and don'ts while we were on this world and please don't cause some trouble:

 **Alfonse** : I know this is your first time so relax and don't think about the order. My sister will handle it.

 **Elincia** : This is your first time hitting in the beach? Well, have fun but no hitting some volleyball balls at Ike's face because he's hitting on Roy.

 **Elise** : You're excited because this is your first trip together with Sakura so don't forget to write to your siblings who are imprisoned caused by the Civil war.

 **Eliwood** : Don't mind about Hector back home. Just have some fun with your family and don't murder Ike for hitting on your son.

 **Henry** : Have some fun and remember; no hexing and pranking random people.

 **Ike** : This is your third time in the beach? With Roy back in Smash? Well it can't be helped since you're getting used to world traveling, but NO hitting on Roy while we're here. I know your sexuality.

 **Lilina** : This is your first time on the beach with Roy? So that's why Hector is so overprotective of you. Have fun but remember, NO hitting volleyball ball on Ike's face.

 **Lloyd** : While I appreciate your enthusiasm in going to the beach, please don't assassinate Eliwood while were here. And no, you can't hit a ball to his face.

 **Ninian** : Don't kill Lloyd while were here. Just relax and have fun with your family. Oh, and don't freeze Ike to death while we're here.

 **Roy** : I know this is your third time going to the beach so give me the Lilith flotie that I borrow from Xander and oh, have some fun with your family and Lilina. And Ike also.

 **Sakura** : You're excited because this is your first trip together with Elise so don't forget to write to your siblings who are imprisoned caused by the Civil war.

* * *

 **Welcome to Kiran's Grand Vacation. For those who read this for the first time, I suggest to read Kiran's list first why this 11 heroes are with the summoner!**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Beach Battle Registration

**How's it going, everyone?**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Attention heroes! There are numerous event that held here at the beach so I suggest to either join the event or ignore it and do activities on your own. It's your choice after all:

 **Alfonse** : While I appreciate why you are enjoying it for once but please, surfing while practicing your swordplay at the same time seems too dangerous. Hell, even Lloyd is doing it.

 **Elincia** : Just because your date (aka Ike) ditches you doesn't mean that you can throw temper tantrums like a spoiled brat in public. Sometimes you're worse than Sanaki or Veronica when it comes to temper tantrums so find Lilina and have some girl fun.

 **Elise** : Where did you get that swimming trunks, young lady? What? At the swimming pool near our rented huts? Oh well, we hope that Eliwood brought a spare one with him but why the swim trunks you gave to me have so many holes in it?

 **Eliwood** : I can't believe that you still manage to get a big fish for dinner with a fishing rod. Well, this is going to be nice dinner tonight. Oh, and you gave Ninian permission to let her join the event?

 **Henry** : I know you wanted to try out the test of courage event but can we do that tomorrow night? Because there is an event going on the beach right now.

 **Ike** : Now explain to me why you ditch Elincia on your date? What? No, we will not having a beach fight with the Nexus and Blizzard heroes just because they are the host of the event. What? The first prize is a Limited Edition Blizzard Exclusive Hello Kitty Medic and Murlock Marine Plushies?! What are you waiting for? Let's fucking join in!

 **Lilina** : Go along with Elincia. Ike ditched her to some event and I will accompany him.

 **Lloyd** : It's your fault that Alfonse mimicked you, so I suggest you to stop doing that and help Eliwood in fishing for dinner!

 **Ninian** : You want to join the dancing event? Of course but you need to get some permission to your husband first. What? The first prize is a Nexus Excusive Hello Kitty Medic? Do your best, girl!

 **Roy** : I know you wanted that special mount but let me tell you this: you have to be in the beach battle to earn it. Besides, were here to relax, not to fight. Just because you see Ike joining the beach battle doesn't mean that you wanted to join too. What? The event requires three members per each team? Now get anyone available back at the hotel!

 **Sakura** : I'm sorry to say but we need your help. You need to join the event- you do? Okay the team is set and let's win that Hello Kitty plushies!


	3. Beach Battle- Round 1

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Attention heroes! Roy, Sakura, Ike and I are participating in the beach battle event (although I acted as a support) and our opponents are participants from various universe so cheer us up and don't do anything nasty.

 **To our opponent in the first round, the Neo Band of the Hawks from the Berserk World** : I know who you are but we will win this beach battle and claim the Hello Kitty plushies so bring it on and we will do our best! And tell your leader to stop gawking at Ike! He's uncomfortable in your leader's stares:

 **Alfonse** : Just because you're in the sidelines cheering us up doesn't mean that you will donned a cheerleader costume with pompoms and a pigtail wig to complete the set! You look like a complete idiot in that outfit.

 **Elincia** : Put Amiti down now! You're not going to murder Griffith for staring at Ike! We're here to relax not killing people from another universe so cheer your _temporary_ boyfriend up to help him win this one!

 **Elise** : Just because you're in the sidelines cheering us up doesn't mean that you will donned a cheerleader costume with pompoms and a pigtails to complete the set! Where did you buy those costumes and wigs for both Alfonse and Henry?!

 **Eliwood** : Congratulations on your wife for winning the first prize of the Dance Battle Event! Now cheer your son up but please don't cheer him things that makes him embarrassed.

 **Henry** : Just because you're in the sidelines cheering us up doesn't mean that you will donned a cheerleader costume with pompoms and a pigtail wig to complete the set! And you prank Sonia and Mule of the Neo band of the Hawks with crows! Now Irvine is deadly stares at you!

 **Ike** : Uncomfortable situation, aren't we, Radiant Hero? Griffith stares at you with some sort of possessiveness and lust down there but hitting him in the face using a ball is not a very good response. What? He said you remind him of _his_ Guts? Oh dear, Triela told me that Guts and company are in the Order so I'm going to warn her after this event. Oh, I forgot to remind you that our opponent is a Godhand and his two stupid followers in his team and the rest of him team in the sidelines (with the exception of Sonia and Mule) are monsters.

 **Lilina** : Wow. Just wow. When Roy hit the ball continuously at both Griffith's and Zodd's crotches, you cheer while shouting 'Now that's for staring at our resident mercenary!' at Griffith. You really cared for Ike, aren't you? What? It was a favor for Elincia?!

 **Lloyd** : You are sulking in the corner because you did not join in this event. But please don't throw some papers at our opponents. It's not funny.

 **Ninian** : Congratulations for winning the first prize in the Dance Battle Event! Now, cheer your son up but please do not cheer him things that makes him embarrassed.

 **Roy** : Congratulations for hitting Griffith and Zodd in their crotch with the balls you throw at them. Not so congrats when you screamed like a little girl while Griffith retaliates you with his balls. Remember; Griffith has a fetish for _muscle bound, wielding big swords_ mercenaries, and you are overprotective to Ike- what? It was a favor for Soren?!

 **Sakura** : When you hit the ball at Locus' face, you apologized hastily to him while you see both Roy and Ike hit the balls at both Griffith and Zodd. Oh dear, this is going to be a stressful event.


	4. Beach Battle- Round 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Attention heroes! We won against the Neo Band of the Hawk in the first round and we are proceeding to the second round of the Beach Ball Battle so continue to cheer us up and don't throw random things at the people who cheered at the enemy lines.

 **To our second opponent, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Company-** Just because your realm is popular doesn't mean that you will beat us! We will do our best and the prize will be ours!

 **Alfonse** \- Just because you see Noctis Lucis Caelum and his pals battling us doesn't mean you are going to squeal like a fanboy. Did you know that you sounded like him?

 **Elincia** \- Wow, I can't believe that you kissed Ike in FRONT of our previous opponent. Now because of what you did, Ike is now passed out for some reasons and Lloyd became his substitute in this beach battle!

 **Elise** \- Where did you get that Moogle plushie, young lady?

 **Eliwood** \- Yes, Eliwood. Your son has been knocked out cold by Henry's crows. Now shut up and hit the ball at Ignis!

 **Henry** \- It's your fault. Entirely. I don't how you summon those crows but it made both Roy and Sakura passed out! Now, Eliwood and Lilina will be their substitutes so for now shut up and cheer them up!

 **Ike** \- You okay, Ike? Is Elincia's kisses hit you really hard?

 **Lilina** \- Good job hitting the ball at Prompto! Now, hit some more at Noctis and show them what we are made of, girl!

 **Lloyd** \- Good job hitting the ball at Gladios and now he is knock out cold! You really showed your assassin skills in this beach battle, aren't you?

 **Ninian** \- Take care of Roy and Sakura so don't murder Henry please. Also, please support your husband.

 **Roy** - ***** passed out by Henry's crows *****

 **Sakura** \- ***** passed out by Henry's crows *****


	5. Beach Battle- Final Round

**How's it going?**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Attention heroes! We have won against the Final Fantasy XV crew so we are advancing to the final round. Ike and Roy are now okay and they are resuming to their positions, so let's do our best! And by the way, our opponent will be tougher one.

 **To our final opponent, Team 7 from the Naruto world-** Just because you can use your jutsu here doesn't mean that you will have an advantage against us! We will not lose to the likes of you!

 **Alfonse-** Don't wear that cheerleader costume ever again. If you do, I will use the picture of you wearing that costume to Bruno. How in the world did I took a photo of you? I have my ways, you know.

 **Elincia-** How do you do, Princess Elincia? Now Ike is back and actively participating again, you should stop poking the Griffith doll that you made with a needle. It's not funny.

 **Elise-** Just because you see Naruto using his Clone jutsu to avoid the balls that Roy throws at him doesn't mean that you will ask either Saizo or Kagero to do the same thing. Remember, the Hoshidan Ninjas are ENTIRELY different to the Konoha Ninjas.

 **Eliwood-** Seems like the Beach Battle was a good experience to you. Now that I see you huffing means that you are healthy- what? Roy told you that you were ill in his timeline? Now I understand why you wanted to participate so badly to prove that you are well.

 **Henry-** No crows and tomes for you until this Beach Battle is over.

 **Ike-** Seems like you wanted to hit Sai in the face using a ball just because he called you a 'brute'. Of course because that was NOT you nickname but- hey! Don't throw the ball at me!

 **Lilina-** Congrats for hitting Sasuke in the face using a ball. Not so congrats when Sakura (not our resident Hoshido Princess) and Karin shouted at you and vowed to murder you for hitting their crush when this is over. I know they can't accept that the Great Uchiha Sasuke is got hit by a ball to a face by a Fire Mage from Elibe.

 **Lloyd-** And where did you get that Silver Sword, White Wolf? What? From Griffith? And the letter says to give it to Ike? Give that to Elincia, now!

 **Ninian-** Tell to your son about how to avoid cussing in front of everyone. I swear that Roy is cussing right now that he didn't hit Naruto in the face because every time your son hits the ball at his opponent, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

 **Roy-** Clone jutsu hurts, isn't it? You need a Sonic speed to find the real one so that you will have points from hitting him- what? You found him? And you hit him with a ball to his crotch? Now I know why Naruto is withering in pain.

 **Sakura-** Yes, I know. One of the girls share the same name as you so for your convenience we will bench you in this round. And don't worry, Lilina is not going to barbeque you with her Bolganon. She's talking about the _other_ Sakura so don't be tense and relax.


	6. Bad news from the Order

**How's it going, people?**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Attention heroes! We've won against the Team 7 and got the first prize. I know all of you are gotten tired so we can rest for the night but please don't do anything that can disturbing to our fellow tourists:

 **Alfonse** – Playing ping pong with Lloyd is a very good idea but please don't hit the ball into his face. He is nursing his broken nose now.

 **Elincia** – Don't throw pillows at Lilina's face while you see Ike with Roy. Sheesh, they want to talk privately about the situation in the Order.

 **Elise** – Wow, you bake that cake for me but it's too sweet. I'm not complaining but chocolate cake isn't my favorite cake.

 **Eliwood** – What did you say, Eliwood?! Lyn called you and said that Hector got out of the prison because of Lucina? And she lodged Roy's refined Binding Blade in a stone King Arthur style?! And Hector tried to get here using the portal?! What the fucking hell is happening in the Order while we're here?!

 **Henry** – We are doing the Test of Courage tomorrow night. We need some rest, and don't whine to me, you creep.

 **Ike** – When Elincia saw you and Roy talking privately, she thinks that the two of doing something M-rated – what? Marth called you? And he said that you, him and Roy will be the Anti-Troublesome Trio Force that will balance the stability in the Order? Okay, I give you my blessings but did Marth tell to Roy about the fate of his sword?

 **Lilina** – I've got some good news and bad news, young lady. The good news is that Hector has been out of the prison but the bad news is he tries to get here and kill Roy, so warn him immediately and make sure that he is safe from your father's wrath just in case Hector got here.

 **Lloyd** – Nursing your broken nose, haven't you? But hitting the small ball at Alfonse's nose is NOT a good idea, so I'm sorry but you two need to nurse your noses.

 **Ninian** – Yes, I really need that rest. Seems like the chaos in the Order has reached my ears thanks to your husband.

 **Roy** – I've got some good news and bad news, young man. The good news is that your Binding Blade has now been refined and it's power is now equal to the Falchions but the bad news is that Lucina used it to scare both Grimas and lodged it in a stone King Arthur style- wait? Why the surroundings is getting colder? YIKES! **IKE, CALM ROY DOWN NOW BEFORE WE'RE GETTING FROSTBITES!**

 **Sakura** – Yes Sakura, your family and Elise's has Fell blood thanks to the Grimas. Blame F!Corrin for falling in love with Grima- what? You said that it was happened in ANOTHER universe? Then what the heck is going on in the world of Awakening and Fates?! Alternate timeline? And someone's throwing Grima up into your world? **THIS IS ALL MESSED UP!**


	7. Pre-Test of Courage and Seliph's arrival

**How's it going, everyone?**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

Attention, everyone! Seliph is going to join with us today and you are all free today to do what you please but remember, you need to be back here at the hotel at 6 pm for the Test of Courage:

 **Alfonse** – You're going with me today. There is a Hello Kitty Café nearby and I want to see all of the characters there, and don't give me that look. I'm your tactician.

 **Elincia** – And you have a pleasant time with Ike in your bedroom, aren't we, young lady? But that scarred Roy for life when he passes by to your room when you two did something M-rated.

 **Elise** – You're look so cute in your purple dress, so where are you going? You're going to the souvenir shop with Sakura and Lilina? Okay, but make sure that you return at 6 for you-know-what activity.

 **Eliwood** \- Comfort your son. He's scarred for life for what he saw in Elincia's bedroom.

 **Henry** – How many times do I have to tell you that NO pranking people while we were here? Sheesh, you're troublesome than the Troublesome Quintet when Seliph told me EVERYTHING that happened in the Order.

 **Ike** – Okay, now your friend is now scarred for life when he accidentally saw you and Elincia doing something M-rated in her bedroom. And no, I will NOT send Zelgius to kill you or chastise you; but you should fear Geoffrey's wrath if he's summoned when he finds out.

 **Lilina** – Oh, that's so cute when you're wearing that red dress with ribbons on the hem, but be careful out there. I heard there are pedophiles roaming around the beach these days- what? You have your Bolganon with you? Okay, but don't overkill too much.

 **Lloyd** – And you sulking in your bedroom, talking to your Linus plushie. Don't worry, you going to see him soon but for now, accompany the girls to the souvenir shop. There are rumors of pedophiles roaming around the beach, so I want to keep them safe. And hey, you can buy gifts for both Nino and Jaffar while you're at it.

 **Ninian** – Comfort your son. He's scarred for life for what he saw in Elincia's bedroom.

 **Roy** – And you thought that scene was only in the adult videos that Niles showed you and your fellow children. You scarred for life and you can't talk to Ike straight. Don't worry, your parents will have a _talk_ with both of them if they finish whatever activity they did.

 **Sakura** – That's a very cute pink dress you have. Seems like Camilla is fond of you as well, but good luck to your journey to the souvenir shop.

 **Seliph** – Welcome to your Grand Vacation. Luckily my sister gave you the extra ticket for this beach. I must admit that I have two extra tickets that I've won from that lottery. I pity you for what Julius did to you back in the Order and thank you for bringing me that report. Now, I must send someone here so that I can devise a plan on how to punish Lucina, Hector and the Troublesome Quintet when we return to the castle. Don't worry, I'll reprimand your cousin for this.


	8. The Disastrous Test of Courage

**Sorry for the late update! I was so busy updating Laws that are needed to be followed in Smash Mansion that I forgot to update this fic.**

 **So, here it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: See chap 1**

* * *

Attention! We are now in the haunted castle which the Test of Courage will take place. I will team you in pairs (except Seliph) and please, don't prank on other participants. I heard that the Belmont Clan of the Castlevania universe will host this event so good luck reaching the Throne Room!:

 **Alfonse** – You are teaming up with me! You've been clutching to me ever since we entered the castle! And no, you are not backing out just because you see those zombies trying to eat you!

 **Elincia** – You ARE a scaredy cat, haven't you? You only see those skeletons and you screamed like a three year old girl! Not only that, you make Ike's arm covered in bruises from your griping!

 **Elise** – And you fainted when you see those Medusa heads Don't worry, you and Lloyd will be benched in this round.

 **Eliwood** – Comfort your wife. She almost fainted in seeing those Medusa heads; and by the way you two are benched for now.

 **Henry** – HENRY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT DON'T PRANK ON THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS! I don't know how you befriend those Medusa heads but you scare the shit out of Ninian and Elise with that prank of yours! That's it! You and Sakura are benched in this round!

 **Ike** – How's your arm? Good? Well, you seemed very happy and you chatted with Simon and Richter Belmont- what? They are two of the newcomers for the fifth smash tournament? Wow, that's great news to hear, but are they worrying about their archnemesis right now? Because I hear Lilina cursing in the throne room.

 **Lilina** – I can't believe that you hit DRACULA of ALL people with your Bolganone in the face! What? He's hitting on Roy? So that's why I see the tome marks on Drac's face and also I can hear you cursing from miles away. You REAAAALLLLLY are Hector's daughter.

 **Lloyd** – Take Elise outside and beat the crap out of Henry later. The others are still inside the castle and you can hear Lilina's colorful barrage of curses from outside.

 **Ninian** \- It's okay, Ninian. Eliwood takes you out of that castle and beat the crap out of Henry later. But for now, worry about your son because the vampire lord is interested in him.

 **Roy** – Scared the shit out of you, Young Lion? Of course, you will going to see this castle from now on and Drac's got interest in you- what? Your personality, innocence and warrior aura reminds Dracula (oops! I will call him Mathias) of _his_ Leon Belmont?! So that's why Lilina throw the Bolganone tome into his face and her colorful barrage of curses alerted both Simon and Richter and whip the vampire lord in the face.

 **Sakura** – Whack Henry with your pain+ staff. He needs to teach a lesson for pranking everyone.

 **Seliph** – And you mentally note to yourself NOT to piss Lilina off. You see her wrath when Mathias Cronqvist tries to flirt with Roy and calling him 'Leon'. What? You mean the Leon from Celica's group or Price Leo of Nohr? No, I'm talking about Baron Leon Belmont, the founder of the Belmont Clan of Vampire Hunters. Sheesh, you still confused with names, at least you are thankful that Julia isn't with you or else she will cast Naga on Dracula. It will spell disaster.


End file.
